Summer Sunshine
by Chiyo Amaya
Summary: yaakh.. Kembali dengan SasuSaku


SUMMER SUNSHINE

Written by : Chiyo Amaya

Disclaimer : Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto

OOC (mungkin) OC (Mungkin Juga)Au

**SAKURA POV**

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir di sekolah sebelum liburan musim panas. Aku berniat untuk membereskan barang-barangku yang ada di loker. Huh!! Pasti menyengsarakan, membawa barang-barang yang sangat banyak di depan teman-teman. Tanganku merayap ke dalam saku celana jeansku yang berwarna putih. Kosong!! Aku memasukkan kembali tanganku, mencoba meneliti. _Mampus!! _Lantas kemana kunci lokerku??

"Kuncimu terjatuh di bawah bangku.." Tiba-tiba saja suara itu datang dari belakangku.

"Eh..Iya..Ehm" Ku lihat kunciku berada di ujung telunjuk tangan kanan Sasuke.

"Ini."

"Eh- iya. Makasih.."

"Hn.."

Uhh!! Untung saja yang menemukan Sasuke. Coba kalau Naruto atau yang lain, pasti akan mereka sembunyikan. Sambil mengendap-endap aku mengintip keluar jendela. Kenapa Sasuke dijemput? Tak seperti biasanya. Mana mau Sasuke diperlakukan seperti bayi. Diantar-jemput. Dia pasti lebih memilih mengendalikan Camaronya itu. _Sasuke. . Whats wrong with you??_

_

_

_

Ku rebahkan sejenak tubuhku ke tempat tidurku yang berwarna putih tulang. Sasuke..Sasuke..Sasuke!! Aku jadi kepikiran. Setelahku ingat-ingat, mukanya tadi agak pucat. Nada bicaranya semakin merendah, seperti orang yang tak punya semangat sama sekali. Argh..!! Semakin dalam aku memikirkannya, semakin aku menggigil ketakutan juga penuh kekhawatiran. Apa aku harus menelponnya? Tapi, tak etis sekali perempuan mengejar-ngejar lelaki. Tapi, ini demi Sasu. .

Drrdd..Drrd

Oh, Handphone ku bergetar. Secepat mungkin aku meraihnya, berharap nama "Sasuke" yang menelponku. Ku buka slider hp, Hmm.. Senyum manis nan aneh mengembang di pipiku.

"Konnichiwa.."

"Konnichiwa ne.." Balasku

"...." Ia hanya diam saja

"Sasuke, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Iya.."

"Ehm. Sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya.."

"Apa?"

"Tumben sekali Sasu-kun dijemput. Apa ada masalah?"

"..." Dia hanya terdiam. Hal ini hanya membuatku semakin bingung.

"Jadi?" Aku mencoba mencairkan suasana

"Tidak. Semuanya baik-baik saja."

Huuft! Syukurlah.. Perasaanku lega sekali. Bagaimana tidak? Punya pacar yang sebegitu cueknya, dengan dirinya sendiri saja sudah seperti itu apalagi dengan kekasihnya ini. Tapi, sebenarnya tak masalah sih. Di balik sifat dinginnya itu, Sasuke begitu perhatian kepadaku. Ahh!! I Love you full.. *_halaah!!_

"Syukurlah kau tak apa-apa. Aku hanya khawatir.."

"Kau tak perlu berlebihan seperti itu. Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri.."

"Eh..Iya maaf."

"Hn,tak masalah. Sudah dulu ya.."

"Oke. ."

Huh! Ketus sekali. "Kau tak perlu berlebihan seperti itu. Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri.." Ya walau begitu, sebagai pacarnya dan apalagi aku seorang wanita, tentu merasa khawatir. Aku pun hanya bisa memakluminya.

Di sisi lain tentu aku merasa iri dengan pasangan lain. Contohnya saja Naruto dengan Hinata. Setiap akhir pekan mereka selalu hang out bersama. Ah! Pokoknya saling perhatian satu sama lain. . Lihat saja, ketika pulang dari Penyuluhan dari sekolah,

"_Uh! Capeknya.. Serasa kakiku patah.." Hinata mengeluh_

"_Bagaimana kalau aku gendong?" Naruto menawarkan tenaga kerja dengan mata berbinar-binar._

"_Ah.. Tidak usah. Nanti kamu capek lagi."_

"_Tentu tidak jika yang digendong Hina-chan.."_

"_Ehm.." Hinata hanya tersenyum dengan pipi yang semakin memerah_

_Hup!! Tanpa banyak bertanya, Naruto langsung menggendong Hinata di punggungnya.. Aih!!_

Eum, melihat sahabatku seperti itu hanya membuatku tertawa kecil. Menertawakan cara mereka berpacaran. Segitiga jika dibandingkan dengan hubunganku dan Sasuke. Maksudya, segitiga itu kan punya sudut yang besarnya 180°. Berlawanan arah.

Kami mempunyai prinsip, bahwa pacaran itu tidak sekedar memanggil lawan jenis dengan kata sayang-sayang. Tapi, berpacaran itu saling mengerti, memahami, dan menjaga. Jika aku bisa mereangkai kata-kata, cinta ku pada Sasuke juga cintanya padaku lebih dari yang orang-orang lihat. Hanya saja Sasuke memendamnya. Menjaganya agar tetap utuh dan suci. ^^

Uhm..!! Pagi yang cerah! Hari pertama pada liburan musim panas. Aku merasa senang sekaligus sedih. Mengapa? Senang karena terbebas dari pelajaran-pelajaran kiriman dari neraka itu, dan sedih karena tidak bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke. Benar-benar dilema. .

Merasa jenuh, aku keluar menuju balkon. Sepi sekali!! Wajar lah, masih pukul 5 A.M. Bingung juga mau berbuat apa. Tiba-tiba saja ide jahil muncul di kepalaku.

_Don't tell me it's not worth trying for_

_You can't tell me it's not worth dying for_

_You know it's true_

_Everything I do, I do it for you.._

Ya Tuhan, dasar Hinata. RBT dari zaman nenek moyang sampai sekarang itu-itu saja. Em.. Tak diangkat-angkat. . Berarti rencanaku berhasil! Haha..

"Moshi-moshi..!" sebenarnya aku sedikit takut kena amukan Hinata

"Sakura!! Mengganggu tidur orang saja. Blaa..Blaa" Setengah dari omangannya tidak ku gubris. Benar-benar iseng.

"Gomen ne. . Aku hanya membangunkanmu agar kau cepat bangun dan membantu orang tua. Haha.."

"Ah.. Iya nanti saja. Sudah dulu ya? Naruto menunggu. . "

?? Ohh.. Dalam mimpi. Dengan spontan aku tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Sungguh aneh. Padahal tak ada yang lucu. . ?.? Entahlah. .

_

_

_

_

Ingin sekali rasanya mengajak Sasuke kencan. Tapi, tak etis sekali perempuan mengejar laki-laki. Tapi, kalau bukan aku yang memberi ide-ide ini, siapa lagi. Sekali lago "COMPLICATED". Kira-kira bisa tidak ya? Sasuke ku ajak kencan hari ini?

Akhirnya aku memberanikan diri untuk mengiriminya pesan. 5 menit.. 15 menit.. 30 menit.. Tak ada pesan yang masuk. T.T aku merasa seperti orang frustasi. *_Emang lagi frustasi_

Geram rasanya. Tega sekali, membalas pesan saja tak mau. Ku tarik nafasku dalam-dalam, dan menghembuskannya perlahan. .

_Bring me to live_

_Now that I know what I'm without you can't just leave me_

_Breathe into me and make me real_

_Bring me to live_

Handphone ku berbunyi, dan ada pesan singkat dari Sasuke.

"_Baiklah.. di tempat biasa"_

Yap!! Biancha kafe, I'm coming!!.. Aku terbirit-birit menuju lemari pakaian. *_Segitunya.._ Duh! Aku kebingungan memilih baju. Yang ini? Yang itu? Yang di sebelah sini? Atau, yang di sebelah situ? Akhirnya aku memilih celana jeans berwarna coklat dan atasan berwarna putih.

Mataku berputar mengelilingi ruangan kafe. Memeriksa, apakah Sasuke sudah datang. Tak ada. . ! akhirnya, aku memilih meja di dekat jendela. Gunanya, bisa melihat jika Sasuke sudah datang aku bisa bersiap-siap menjaga sikap. *_Cih.. Segitunya. ._

"Saku-chan. . Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Tenten, salah satu pelayan yang sudah hafal denganku. Ya.. Saking seringnya aku makan di Biancha. Sederhana, tapi etnik. Tempatnya romantis, menu yang bermacam-macam, dan pelayanan yang luar biasa.

"Tidak terima kasih. Aku menunggu seseorang.."

"Ukhm, baiklah.."

Sudah 15 menit aku menunggu di sini, Sasuke tak kunjung datang juga. 40 menit berlalu. Sasuke, apa yang menahanmu hingga selama ini?

Ku lirikjam dinding, sudah pukul 7 P.M. Itu artinya aku sudah menunggunya selama 4 jam. Dan waktunya kafe tutup. Tanpapikir panjang, aku langsung lari menuju mobil dan tancap gas. Aku tak kuasa lagi menahan air mata. Kejam!! Kejam!! Benar-benra kejam!! Tak punya perasaan!! Ku pukul-pukulkan tanganku ke stir sambil memaki-maki Sasuke.

Sesampai di rumah, aku langsung membanting pintu kamar dan menguncinya. Ku rebahkan tubuhku pada tempat tidur dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

_Sasuke.. Bilang saja kau ini sudah tak menyukaiku. Bilang saja kau sudah muak denganku. Jangan seperti ini caramu memutuskanku. Benar-benar tak manusiawi. Aku benci padamu!! Keterlaluan sekali!! Bahkan kau tak meminta maaf atau mencoba menjelaskan padaku!! Caramu menyiksaku benar-benar sempurna!!!_

"Sakura, Hinata menelpon!" Suara ibu terdengar dari balik pintu kamar.

"Sakura, apa kau sudah tau?"

"Apa?"

"Sasuke. . "

"Kenapa?"

"Dia masuk rumah sakit. Asmanya kambuh."

"??!! Terima kasih sekali ya, atas infonya."

Tak pamit, tak makan dulu. Aku langsung pergi. Aku merasa bersalah sekali telah menyalahkannya tai, untung aku belum marah langsung padanya.

_Gomen nasai ne Sasu. . _

Setelah bertanya pada perawat, aku sampai di depan ruangan di mana Sasuke di rawat. Ku lihat Itachi, kakak Sasuke duduk di kursi tunggu.

"Kak, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Waktu Sasuke akan pergi menemuimu tadi, tiba-tiba nafasnya menjadi berat dan akhirnya pingsan."

"Ya Tuhan. . Bisakah aku masuk menemuinya?"

"Tentu, ia membutuhkanmu"

_

_

_

"Ma-af-kan akkuu,.."

"Tidak. Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf. Aku telah memaksamu." Aku terisak

"Tapi kau tidak tahu.. Jangan tinggalkan aku Sakura. . "

Uh!! Semalam aku tidur di rumah sakit menuggui Sasuke. Di ruangan lain tentunya..

"Sakura,maukah kau mengantarku ke suatu tempat?"

"Tentu saja. Ke mana?"

"Akan ku beri tahu."

Aku mendorong Sasuke yang lemas di kursi roda. Ternyata ia mengajakku ke taman bunga di belakang rumah sakit. Tepatnya lapangan bunga matahari.

"Sakura, kau tahu mengapa kau ku ajak ke sini?"

"Eh, tidak."

"Jika aku bisa, aku ingin memberikan semua bunga ini padamu."

Aku terkejut. Sasuke menggombal? Sungguh sangat amat langka. Walau begitu aku senang.

"Sasuke.."

"Maafkan aku. Selama ini aku terlalu cuek. Tapi inilah aku, Sakura. Berbeda seperti yang lain. Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan rasa ini padamu. Hanya padamu.."

**-FIN-**

Uhh..! Para Senpai. . !! Ripiu ys..pliss...pliss.. aku butuh bimbingan kalian.. ^^ Akku ini rocky author (pemula) maklum atas semua kesalaahaan yang ada.. ^^

~Chiyo


End file.
